


I Wanted To Get You Somethin’

by ratonnhhaketon



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: And he gets jealous easily but its okay, Arthur is a sweetheart, F/M, Fluff, Jack is adorable, One Shot, The gang takes any excuse they can to party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratonnhhaketon/pseuds/ratonnhhaketon
Summary: Arthur sneaks off and gets his darling a birthday gift.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Original Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Original Female Character(s), Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	I Wanted To Get You Somethin’

It was late afternoon, the sun slowly being to creep down to the horizon. Catherine was sat on a crate by the lake’s shore observing the still water. She had decided to use the last hour or so of sunlight to repair some garments that members of the gang had ripped or needed altered. She was just finishing up patching a pair of pants Arthur had ripped while hunting when she heard excited footsteps and a young voice yelling “Aunt Catherine! Aunt Catherine!” approaching her.

She looked up from her work to spot Jack’s messy head of brown hair running towards her. “Aunt Catherine, I made you a present!” His excited voice rang out. He pulled his hands from behind his back and outstretched a flower crown made from dandelions and daisies that grew around camp. “Momma was talkin’ ‘bout your birthday and I wanted to make you a gift ‘cause you always bring me things.” 

Catherine accepted the present with a wide smile. “Why thank you, honey. I love it.” She placed the crown on her head, being careful not to let it snag on the pins holding some of her hair out of her eyes. After making sure it wouldn’t fall she leaned down and gave the boy a tight hug. “It’s getting close to dinner time, why don’t you go find your momma.”

“Okay, bye Aunt Catherine!” was all she heard before he ran off in the other direction. Catherine was eager to finish her work before losing all daylight and immediately returned to the garment on her lap.

She was so entranced in her tedious work that she didn’t notice Arthur had returned. He hitched his horse in its usual spot next to Vera, Catherine’s beloved mare, and headed into camp. Dutch stopped him before he had enough time to pinpoint where the woman he was looking for was.

“And where have you been? I thought we were celebrating.” He asked in a low voice. 

“We still are,” Arthur said as he rummaged around in his bag for a cigarette and his matchbook. “I rode into town to get her a little something.”

Dutched smirked. “Something for her, or for you?” 

Arthur chuckled and took a drag from his cigarette. “No, no. It’s something for just her that I know she’ll appreciate.” He let his eyes wander around camp for a second before settling on the figure by the dock. The pinkish-orange glow from the sun outlined her form beautifully. “Well, I’mma go give it to her and then we can celebrate. Tell Javier to get his guitar ready.” Dutch gave him a nod of agreement before departing. 

As Catherine finished securing the last stitch on the garment she heard familiar footsteps approaching her. She held the pants up, giving them a once over to make sure the seams were straight and also covering her face in the process. Calloused hands gently took hold of hers and pushed them down to reveal her features. He gave her a lopsided grin with a cigarette hanging out of it. “Hey darlin’.” He smiled. 

She giggled and smiled back at him. “Hi there, sweetheart.” 

Arthur plucked the cigarette butt out of his mouth and squashed it into the dirt with his foot. “I know you said not to make a big fuss about your birthday this year, but,” he paused to dig something out of his bag. “I wanted t’get you somethin’.” 

He handed her a small white box with a black ribbon tied around it. “Arthur, you-“

He crouched down in front of her to be eye-level and put a hand on her knee to silence her. “Jus’ open it. Please.” 

She sighed and pulled the ribbon off the box, setting it on the pile of clothes next to her. Her hands pried the top of the box off and she gasped. It contained a small silver locket with delicate engravings. “Oh, Arthur,” she said with tears welling up in her eyes. “You shouldn’t have spent this much money on me.” 

“But I wanted to.” He took one of her hands and rubbed his thumb over the knuckles. “I know how much you love that jewelry store in Saint Denis so I couldn’t pass up buyin’ it for ya.” Arthur took the necklace out of the box and unclasped it. “May I?” He asked with a smile.

Catherine let out a laugh and gathered her auburn hair to hold it above her neck. He reached behind her and fastened it before leaving a light kiss to her jawline, to which she let out a small giggle. “Thank you. I love it.” She cupped his face in her hands and leaned in to plant a sweet kiss on his lips. “And I love you.”

Arthur turned his head to the side slightly and kissed her palm. “I love you too.” After a moment of enjoying each other’s embrace he laced his fingers with hers and pulled her up to her feet. “C’mon, let’s get some dinner.”

As the two approached the campfire Hosea greeted them. “Ah, there's the birthday girl!” He handed them each a bowl of stew and gestured for them to sit down. 

Charles sat down with a bottle of beer across from her and popped it open. “So it’s what, 21 this year?” He said with a smile before taking a drink from the bottle. 

Catherine laughed in reply but felt Arthur tense beside her at the subtle flirting. She took his hand and rubbed her thumb over the calloused knuckles, to which he automatically relaxed. 

Javier sat down on the ground with his guitar as the rest of the gang gathered around the fire. He began strumming the instrument, making sure it was properly tuned before starting to hum in an attempt to pick a song to play. Dutch walked up behind Arthur and Catherine and handed them each a bottle of beer, the tops already having been removed on both of them. “Javier,” He called out amidst the low discussion. “How about a song for the birthday girl over here.” 

“Absolutely,” he replied with a smile. He immediately started playing an old song that Catherine had mentioned several times loving. As the rest of the gang began singing along to the tune she rested her head on Arthur’s shoulder and let out a content sigh. It was nights like this that she appreciated the most while being in the gang. Everyone being able to just come together and have a good time, without worrying about money or who they’re going to rob next. 

Everything was exactly how it should have been. 


End file.
